


He’s got two left feet

by thejediway



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejediway/pseuds/thejediway
Summary: Instead of the car accident, Quinn expresses her feelings for Rachel in the hallway, and what takes place after.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	He’s got two left feet

“I know it’s kind of short notice but,” Finn pauses briefly. “After the competition,” he looks over at his fiancée. “Rachel and I are going to get married.” He brings his attention back to the group. There’s an audible gasp released by most of the other members ofNew Directions, except for a certain blonde former head Cheerio. Her jaw drops slightly in shock as her eyes instantly land on Rachel. “At the Justice of the Peace at the Lima Municipal Center.”

“There will be some light refreshments afterward,” Rachel continues. A smile grows on her face. “My dads and I were rolling finger sandwiches all night long.” 

“With everything that’s happened lately, we thought about what Mr. Schue said,” he looks back at Rachel. “We didn’t want to wait anymore. We just want to live everyday like it’s our last. So we wanted to thank a lot of you guys that were supportive for our decision to get married.” 

“And-and for those of you who maybe weren’t the biggest fans of our impending nuptials we thank you also,” Rachel’s gaze instantly lands on Quinn. Her eyes meet Rachel’s perfect and soft brown ones as she bites into her lower lip slightly. Something in Rachel’s eyes is telling Quinn that she is distracted by something. Something that Quinn can’t exactly place a finger on until Rachel averts her gaze away from Quinn. “So after we win, we would really love it if all of you would come to our wedding.” 

Quinn notices Rachel turn her head towards her slightly before a loud applause grows from everyone in the room. They all gather in a tight circle, putting their hands in the middle. 

“A...mazing!” They all say together like they have done many times before a competition. 

Neither Quinn nor Rachel could keep their eyes off the other. The blonde knew that today was her last chance to tell Rachel the feelings that have grown for her over the years. There was a hint of fear in Rachel’s eyes. 

She had to stop Rachel from marrying Finn. 

…

Watching Rachel perform the mashup “Fly/I Believe I Can Fly” filled her with so much joy. That joy stayed within her all throughout her performance of “Here’s To Us”. Although some of that went away when she saw her singing it to Finn. 

Well there goes her confidence. 

… 

She’s surprised when she gets notification from Santana to go see Sue after they get their new regionals first place trophy back in the choir room. Before leaving, she notices how Rachel is talking to Finn, Kurt, and Blaine about wedding details. Kurt doesn’t look too enthusiastic about it, but he’s caving in to support his brother. 

She releases a sigh before heading on her way to Sue’s office. She can’t help but be nervous about what Sue is probably about to tell her. She was just here a few days previous, asking if she could rejoin the Cheerios and Sue declined. Also not to mention that Sue is somehow pregnant even though she’s definitely way past the age range of which most people have kids. Not that she’s judging, it was just a surprise to her. 

She steps inside of the office that she has been inside thousands of times before. It’s still the same but something feels different. The amount of growth she has had since the first time she stepped in as an incoming freshman. Instead of running away from her past as Lucy, she has come to accept it as a part of her story. Giving birth to Beth, who is single-handedly the greatest accomplishment in her life. And she believes that she may just have fallen in love with the girl who she started high school, hating. 

She’s still not exactly sure why she hated Rachel Berry. It was long before she had her eyes set on Finn. Maybe it was the ambition and drive she had that never allowed her, Santana, Brittany, and the other Cheerios to bring her down. At least not in front of them. Or maybe it was that Quinn knew from the very beginning that she had the smallest amount of attraction towards the tiny, loud, ambitious, pretty annoying at times, beautiful, talented, Jewish girl. 

No more hiding. 

A lot has happened over the past few days. With everything that happened with Karofsky, and this news of Rachel marrying Finn as quickly as possible, it brought about something inside of the blonde. 

No more hiding once this meeting with Coach Sylvester was over with. 

“Coach Sylvester?” Quinn says which prompts Sue to look up at her. 

“Quinn, thank you for coming. I know you must be exhausted from singing all those “oohs” and background “ahs.” Have a seat.” She sits down in one of the folding WMHS chairs that Sue has sat in front of her desk with an annoyed facial expression. She folds her hands over her lap, waiting for Sue to continue. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking this week,” she begins. “And, um, I don’t know if it’s this whole Karofsky thing, or even seeing you perform, but I realized something,” she stops. 

Quinn has no idea what Sue can possibly say that she realized. One thing she has learned over the years with this woman is that she throws curveballs faster than a pitcher in MLB. 

“I always admired you, Quinn,” she says sincerely. For so long Quinn has waited to hear words like that and the person actually means them. She never thought the first one would be from none other than Sue Sylvester. Her mouth opens slightly in shock, before it forms into a small smile. “At first, I thought it was because you reminded me of a younger, somewhat less striking Sue Sylvester.” 

_ Thank you?  _

“But then I realized that I admire you for all the ways you’re not like me.” Her smile grows easily. “You proved that it’s never too late to turn your life around. And with that in mind,” she reaches over to the red box sitting on her desk, picks it up, then hands it to her. “I’m giving you this.” Quinn gladly accepts it with a grateful smile. 

“You’re not gonna regret this,” Quinn chirps with much pride in her tone. “I’m gonna win us a national championship in this uniform.” 

The coach’s lips turned up into a smile. “I know you will, Q.” She stands up. “Now get out of my office and attend the horrid Finchel wedding that’s going to occur soon. I will be.” 

Quinn gives her a questioning look. “But you weren’t invited.” A small laugh is released from the younger woman. 

“Oh, Q, I think we all know that’s not going to stop me from attending.” She playfully nudges Quinn’s arm. Quinn immediately stands up and heads to the bathroom to change into her new Cheerios uniform. 

… 

When she looks into the mirror seeing her reflection of her wearing the uniform, It fills her heart with so much joy. She looks different since she last wore it a little bit over a year ago. Her hair is shorter for one so she can no longer do her high pony. But the maturity and growth shows as well. 

It’s enough to bring her confidence back. 

Time to go stop Rachel. 

She steps out of the bathroom and begins walking down the hallway in the directions towards the choir room. Rachel is most likely still there somewhere. 

“Hey, Fabray, looking good,” she hears Blaine compliment her when he walks past her, Kurt’s hand in his. That’s also enough to boost her confidence. If they can be themselves like that, then she can admit her feelings for Rachel. A huge smile grows as she turns her head over her shoulder. 

“Thanks boys. Catch ya later.” Her head turns, so she’s facing what is directly in front of her. Right at that moment is when Rachel comes walking out of the choir room with her winter coat on. The gold headband is still in place on her head. “Hey, how do I look? Coach Sylvester gave it to me early, and I couldn’t resist.” 

“Well I’m glad you’re happy.” She nods her head. “Everyone deserves to be happy.” 

Quinn doesn’t hesitate at all when she says what she does next. “When you were singing that song. You were singing it to Finn and only Finn, right?” 

Rachel’s brow furrows in confusion. “Uh...um…er,” she stammers. “Why would you ask me that?” 

Quinn takes in a deep breath. 

Here goes nothing. 

Exhale. 

“Because I need to be honest with you about something,” she starts off. “I want to be with you.” 

“What?” Rachel blurts out with her eyes widened. Well that’s certainly not the reaction Quinn was looking for. What’d she expect though? There’s no way Rachel would just fall into her arms. That’s not in the least bit realistic. Especially since she’s literally on her way to go get married to Finn Hudson. Of all people she’s marrying Finn Hudson. They’re not even graduated yet! God she hates this. 

Quinn takes a deep breath. “I have feelings for you, Rachel,” she says. “They’ve been there for a while. I don’t expect you to return them or anything like that.” She averts her eyes, looking around at anything that is in the hallway that isn’t one Rachel Berry. “I just had to say them before you get married today.” 

Rachel stands there in shock. She has no idea what to say or do. 

“And since you stuttered and didn’t give me a yes, my guess is you’re not 100 percent sure that you want to marry him.” She still doesn’t say anything. “All I’m saying is, be honest with him and most importantly be honest with yourself. If you were sure about marrying him, you would give me an affirmative yes without any hesitation about that song being only for him.” 

“Who else do you think it could possibly be for?” She asks. 

The blonde lets out a sigh. “I can’t answer that for you. But I know it wasn’t only for Finn.” She turns around, beginning to walk around. She needs to add more though so she stops and turns just enough for Rachel to view her profile. “Just be honest with yourself and don’t marry him. At least right now.” 

She continues walking, and is about to turn the corner when Rachel’s voice is heard again. “Are you coming to the wedding?” 

Quinn stops in her tracks once more. This time she doesn’t turn around. “I’ve been through a lot of times filled with hurt, Rachel. I want to support you guys.” There’s a pause. It is a moment of suspense for Rachel. There’s not a clue what Quinn will say next. “But this isn’t something that I can take.” She continues down the hallway after turning into it, leaving Rachel there alone with many thoughts to ponder. 

… 

Finn and Rachel don’t get married. They have postponed getting married until right after their graduation ceremony on the same day.

According to Santana, that was Finn’s decision. Rachel’s decision to postpone the wedding. Finn’s decision of when to reschedule. Almost as if Rachel doesn’t want to get married. Literally everyone could easily tell that, except for Finn of course. He’s so oblivious. Meanwhile she is oblivious to the fact that the main reason he wants to get married is because of fear. Fear of what the future holds. 

Quinn can understand that, but she’s definitely not going to cling to someone she dates in high school just because of that fear. Staying together after graduation is one thing, but getting married that’s a whole new ball game, especially when they couldn’t spend one night together. 

She’s said her piece though. There’s not much you can do. At least now Rachel has time to figure things out. Even if that answer is to marry Finn. 

Being back on the Cheerios is a breath of fresh air. She truly forgot how much she enjoyed it, even if Sue does have them operate like robots. She doesn’t have to deal with as much pressure anymore because she’s not the head cheerleader, and feels no need to try and steal the co-captain job from Santana. She especially wouldn’t do that to Becky. 

Cheerios has offered some distraction from Rachel. She has more events to fill up her time rather than spend most evenings studying and doing homework with her. 

Although it really does hurt that Rachel hasn’t said more than seven words to her since that day. The only words Rachel has exchanged are, “can you pass me the sheet music?” 

She didn’t expect things to go back to normal with them, but at least a wave when they see each other in the hallway, or at the mall will do. 

When Blaine’s brother, Cooper Anderson, pays a visit, it’s about a month after the regionals. He decides that he wants to teach them about acting by conducting an acting masterclass. That’s how he phrased it anyway. During it, Quinn sits on the sidelines in one of the chairs watching everyone, waiting for it to dismiss so she can attend Cheerios practice with Santana and Brittany. 

Rachel, being her determined self, is playing the lead female character in the scene. Now Quinn, doesn’t know much about acting, just what she’s learned with being in Rocky Horror and West Side Story, but no wonder why Cooper only has been in commercials about credit card scores. 

She can totally see why Blaine is so annoyed with him. He reminds her of her own sister. 

Although Rachel does look very cute with how she’s taking this. So serious, so confident, so hot… She tries to look away but her eyes won’t stop gravitating towards Rachel. 

At least until Blaine gets into an argument with Cooper. She goes back and forth between the two of them until her eyes quickly move in the direction of which she feels someone staring at her. 

Rachel. 

The moment the diva registers that Quinn has noticed her gaze she quickly snaps out of it, pretending that it didn’t happen. 

_ Of course _ . 

… 

Senior ditch day to Six Flags was fun if you don’t count the moments where she is the third-wheel to Santana and Brittany. She also had to watch Finn and Rachel play tonsil hockey, and see him win every stuffed animal she wanted. It was only the senior members of glee club so her options were pretty limited of who she could hang out with. It was either Finn and Rachel which no. Brittany and Santana who spent most of the time making out anywhere they went. They disappeared for a good fifteen minutes at one point. Quinn is pretty sure they found a place to have sex. She didn’t care to ask. Puck and Mike, just makes everything in her life easier to not even acknowledge Puck’s existence. Then finally Kurt and Mercedes, who she spent most of her time with. 

By the end of the week though it seems that there’s trouble in paradise for Finn and Rachel. They’re not sitting next to each other in glee club anymore or so much as looking at the other person. 

She wants to talk to Rachel, but she’s afraid it would only make things worse.

… 

“Okay what’s crawled up your ass Q?” Santana questions her after a Cheerios practice and they’re all in the locker room. “You’re quite bitchy every time someone talks to you, and I don’t want to have to beat your ass like I did last year. So what is it?”

“Nothing,” Quinn answers. “And we all know that if that fight would’ve continued I’d win.” 

“It’s about gay Berry huh?” Quinn’s head shoots in her direction immediately, glare acquired. “Well based off that reaction, I’d say yes.” 

Quinn lets out a sigh as she pulls her deodorant out of her locker, opens it, and puts it on. “Just let it go.” She picks her Cheerio top before slipping it over her head. 

“No because you’re acting like more of a bitch to the squad than what I am. It’s my job to be the bitch.” 

“I admitted to Rachel that I have feelings for her, okay?” She snaps at her and Brittany, who is only a few lockers down from her. “I did it right after regionals.” 

“Well that explains why you didn’t show up at the Lima Municipal Center like the rest of us. Since dwarf and frankenteen didn’t postpone until after we all showed up there,” Santana says. “It also explains why they postponed it.” 

Quinn sits down on the bench. Brittany takes a seat down next to her, beginning to rub her hand along over Quinn’s shoulders. “And now she won’t even talk to me,” Quinn mumbles. 

“She just needs time, Quinn. I mean to be fair Britt and I are the only ones who know about you being a lesbian. And it’s only because you admitted it to us when you drank too much eggnog during Christmas break.” 

“Wait you were drinking eggs?” Brittany questions, sounding very concerned. 

Quinn turns her attention over to her. “Eggnog Britt,” Santana answers. 

“Exactly eggs.” 

“Okay back on track. She didn’t know that you were even into girls; a lot of things were found out that day.” 

“Like how Quinn drinks eggs,” Brittany chimes in once again with a cheery voice. “That was news.” 

Quinn chuckles because of Brittany’s antics. “I supposed that is fair.” 

“Besides obviously something is going on on her end,” Santana claims. “She wouldn’t have postponed her wedding just because you admitted your feelings to her if there isn’t something on her end. She looks at you like you hung the frigging moon or something.” 

Quinn snickers, “Yeah I’m sure she does.” 

“She looks at you the way Lord Tubbington looks at food,” Brittany states. 

Quinn looks back and forth between the two of them, Santana nodding in agreement with Quinn’s statement. 

“Thanks guys,” Quinn nods with a smile. “That really did help.” 

“Unholy trinity being the greatest yet again,” Santana replies. 

Absolutely no fault in that statement that Quinn could see. 

… 

For whatever reason that Joe guy from the God squad had taken an interest in Quinn. She even recruited him into joining glee. When she announced who he was, she saw Rachel’s face shift into an expression that would always be reserved for when she saw Quinn and Finn together during sophomore and junior year. 

Well this could be a little fun. 

In fact she does have a little fun during Whitney Houston week. He asked her if she wanted to sing a duet with him, since they both “dig” Whitney Houston. She ended up singing “Saving All My Love For You” with him. It was hard not to watch Rachel’s facial expression throughout it. Tweaking Rachel’s nerve couldn’t help but cause a smirk to appear on her face. 

Rachel was straight up jealous. 

She’s in the bathroom with the other glee girls fixing up her makeup when Mercedes brings it up. “Quinn when you sang “Saving All My Love For You” with Joe yesterday, it sure felt like you meant it.” Quinn rolls her eyes as she applies her lipstick. 

“You guys seem more than just singing partners,” Rachel mentions with a fake happy tone.

“I don’t know. Joe’s really pretty, but I heard she doesn’t shave her armpits,” Brittany informs her, which she’s just going to ignore. 

Quinn sets her lipstick back in her bag before picking up her Cheerios duffle. “Joe and I are just friends,” she pauses, “nothing else is going to happen.” A look of relief appears on Rachel’s face. 

_ Oh.  _

“But you want it to don’t you?” Tina asks and they all turn back to focus on their reflection in the mirror. 

“It doesn’t matter what I want,” Quinn shakes her head. “I said goodbye to that part of my life.” Rachel turns her head, making direct eye contact with the blonde Cheerio. 

“What do you mean said goodbye to it?” Mercedes says, giving her a quizzical look. 

Quinn lets out a sigh, glances over at Mercedes then to Santana who is probably giving her the most empathetic look she has ever given someone. “Because the person who I really want, doesn’t want me,” Quinn answers while looking directly at Rachel. “I’m not exactly ready to move on.”

Rachel just stares at her. 

“Quinn I’m so sorry-” Tina starts to say but Quinn cuts her off. 

“I don’t want to hear that tone.” Everyone is staring at her as she figures out what she’s going to say next. “She’s not into me. Why would she be?” 

“You have a thing for a girl?” Mercedes questions. 

Quinn’s eyes flick from Rachel to Mercedes. “Yeah but it doesn’t matter. It’s never gonna happen. She’s with someone else.” She musters another glance at Rachel before leaving the bathroom immediately. 

… 

It’s a Tuesday when she stands in front of the glee club. She had no idea she was going to do it, until about five minutes ago. But she’s doing it. 

Even if her leg won’t stop bouncing when she’s sitting down. Her heart is pounding so hard she can hear it in her ears, and her palms are sweating. 

“You had something you wanted to share with us, Quinn?” Mr. Schue asks her when he finishes addressing everybody. 

“Yes,” she squeaks out, heading up to where he’s standing. He takes a random seat in one of the chairs. Sucking in a deep breath, letting her eyes flutter shut for a brief moment of time, and releasing that breath helps keep her calm. “Okay so a lot of you already know this. Even then you don’t know what exactly it is, because I have never specified,” her eyes travel over each person that is seated in front of her. Her family. “Over the past year I’ve discovered something about myself, which is that I am gay. It has taken me so long to figure it out, but I’m finally in a place where I have come to accept it.” 

Everyone sits there in shock until one by one each of them gather around her in a huge group hug. A lot of giggles and love can be heard and felt from anyone who witnesses it. Quinn can even feel Sam’s hand move into her hair before giving her a noogie. 

That night she received her first text from Rachel since before regionals, where she was advised to check one of the answers on the homework they worked on together. 

_ I’m so proud of you <3 -RB _

A smile forms on the cheerleader’s face as she reads the message over several times. 

The heart is what made her own flutter. 

… 

Rachel chokes during her big NYADA audition. 

Quinn wants to stay away from her, but one day she gets notice from a fellow Cheerio that Rachel is crying in the bathroom. Immediately after getting the notice she moves as quickly as she can to the bathroom that she knows Rachel to be in. It’s the same bathroom as always. 

Their bathroom. 

Once inside she sees Rachel trying to control her tears. They gravitate towards the other until Quinn has her pulled into a comforting hug. Head tucked into Quinn’s shoulder as she lets out more tears and sobs while Quinn rubs her hand along Rachel’s back to comfort the smaller girl. 

“It’s okay,” she speaks in a comforting hushed tone. “Everything will be okay. We’ll figure this out.” Another violent sob. “You’ll be okay. I’m here. I’m not leaving.” 

And she doesn’t. Not until Rachel has calmed down and they leave the bathroom together. 

… 

Prom. The time of year that Quinn has been looking forward to. This is her last year where she has the chance to win prom queen. She’s sitting in her first period class when Sue’s voice comes over the PA system to announce who the candidates are. 

“Your nominees for prom king are… Rick “the Stick” Nelson, Brittany S. Pierce… that’s a little weird but okay… and Finn Hudson.” So she’s gonna be stuck running with Finn if she’s nominated. No way in hell is she going to run with the guy whose intelligence is lower than the puck he hits with a stick. She actually likes Finn. Even if she’s always in a jealous rage about him being with Rachel. “And now for the one that you people actually care about, prom queen. Missy Gunderson.”  _ Who in the hell is that?  _ “Santana Lopez.”  _ Of course, as she should. _ “And Quinn Fabray.” 

A smile instantly forms on her face as a sigh of relief falls. 

She’s so got this. 

… 

She approaches Finn in the hallway right after the bell rings to signal the end of first period. He’s standing at his locker gathering his stuff for his next class. 

“Hey Finn,” she offers him a polite smile. 

He looks over at her and smiles. “Oh hey Quinn. What’s up?” 

“I just wanted to congratulate you on your nomination for prom king.” 

“Oh um thanks. You too,” he stops and then realizes how that sounded. “For prom queen I mean.” 

Quinn chuckles and nods, “I knew what you meant.” 

“Is that it?” 

“No, actually, I wanted to ask you if you’d like to campaign with me. It’s more likely to win if you have a campaign partner.” 

Finn nods in understanding. “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea this year. I’m with Rachel.” 

She snorts in laughter, “Yeah no I’m not trying to pick you up or whatever. That’s done and over with, trust me.” Her gaze falls on Rachel who is talking to Kurt at their lockers. “I have my sights set on someone else.”

_ Yeah... his fiancée.  _

“Besides lesbian, remember?” With her eyes still on Rachel she can’t help but smile.  _ How does she manage to be so adorable and attractive at the same time?  _

Yup totally a lesbian. 

“Oh yeah,” he recalls when she mentions it. 

She brings her attention back to him. “Look, this is important to me. You know that. I’m sure Rachel will understand.” 

“Why not Rick?” 

“I’d rather not campaign with someone who makes fun of my friends, and is constantly invalidating my sexuality.” 

He contemplates it for a moment before nodding his head. “Okay,” he says with his signature half smile. “I’ll campaign with you.” 

“Thank you,” she smiles at him, turns on her heel then walks away. “I’ll have our campaign posters done tonight, and we can hang them tomorrow.” 

… 

“She’s pissed,” Finn tells her as they work to hang up their posters the next day. 

“I don’t understand why.”  _ Yes I do _ . “Not like anything is going to happen between us except for the king and queen dance when we win.” 

“I mean to be fair I’m her fiancé and you’re my ex-girlfriend.” 

“And again nothing is going to happen.” She hands him another poster to hang as they walk down the hallway. The posters have pictures of both of them on it. One has Finn throwing a football, while Quinn is in her Cheerios uniform, pom-poms in both hands. The other one has pictures of them both in their letterman jackets. “I’ll talk to her, if need be.” 

“That’ll probably just set her off more. You two haven’t been the best of friends lately.” 

“Have we ever?” 

He shrugs. “You were hanging out a lot between sectionals and regionals, and then that just sort of disappeared.” Guilt rushes over her. “I tried asking her what happened, but she wouldn’t tell me.” 

“Oh.” 

“Did you two get in a fight or something?” 

She doesn’t want to lie to him, but if she admits the truth it’ll hurt him. “You can say that. It was about my opinion of you two getting married.” 

He groans because of the stink that people have caused over them getting married. “I love her, and I want to be with her forever.” 

“Oh I’m not worried about you. I’m worried about her.” His eyebrows shifted closer together from his confusion. “You’re not going to want to live in New York, and she’s not going to want to live here in ole Lima, Ohio. She’s going there, NYADA or not.” 

“I applied to an acting school there. I’m moving there for her.” 

“And what are you doing for you?” She fires back. “Look it’s great that you’re willing to do that for her, but this is a commitment neither of you are ready for. It will go up in flames. Now’s the time to figure out what you want to do for you and do it.” 

Quinn does genuinely want what is best for both of them. It goes way past her feelings for Rachel. 

“I’m gonna go talk to her, and see if I can calm her down.” She leaves him behind. The posters can wait until later. 

…

Usually Rachel is in the auditorium, after all it’s her most preferred spot. The stage. Today, Quinn found her in the choir room shuffling through the many books of sheet music there is. Singing just for fun, as she looks through it. 

“Hey,” Quinn greets when she steps inside. 

“Hey.” Rachel looks up at her. “I thought you didn’t want to talk to me. We haven’t had a real conversation since March, the day of regionals.” The brunette walks around the piano so she could sit on the bench. The blonde cheerleader leaning on the opposite side. 

Quinn shrugs. “Figured that should be something that’s up to you.” She receives a questioning look in response. “It’s up to you to decide whether or not you're comfortable with me being in your life. I have feelings for you, not the other way around.” The brunette remains silent. With all the annoyed looks Rachel has given her over the past two months whenever she’d talk to a girl, the jealousy she displayed when she sang the Whitney song with Joe, what appears to be longing looks, and the silence in this moment is enough to tell her that her statement isn’t true. “Finn told me that you’re upset about him and me campaigning together.” 

“I wonder why.” The sarcastic tone of her voice is enough to make the cheerleader just the slightest bit annoyed. 

Quinn hums. “You know that nothing is going to happen between him and I.” 

“Doesn’t change the fact that I don’t want to see you dance with  _ him _ .” The way that Rachel puts emphasis on the “him” is enough for Quinn to easily hit the nail right on the head. If she was mad about the idea of Quinn being the person dancing with Finn she’d put emphasis on the word “you”. She’s mad because of the image of Finn getting to dance with her, instead of it being herself.

Quinn wants to go there, but she can’t. 

“It’s just one dance,” Quinn replies. “If we win.” 

Rachel rolls her eyes. “Of course you’re going to win. Even though you’re not together, you’re still the most popular people in the school.” 

“You’re probably right. The dance doesn’t mean anything to me, and it doesn’t mean anything to him. I should’ve told you I was going to ask him to campaign with me and I apologize.” 

Her arms are folded over her chest. That moment is when the bell rings. “Look I can’t control the tradition of a king and queen dance, Rachel.” Rachel purses her lips. “If I could, he wouldn’t be the one I chose to dance it with.” 

She leaves for her next class. Rachel is left in deep thought. 

… 

The dinosaur prom is actually way cooler than she thought it’d be. The decorations have the little kid inside of her jumping for joy. She used to be obsessed with dinosaurs when she was younger. 

The excitement she was experiencing about the dinosaurs and dancing with her friends went away though because her eyes fell on Finn and Rachel dancing together. 

What is wrong with her? 

This is the third song she has watched them dance to. Incredibly tense and extremely annoyed aren’t things that should go together. She has tried her hardest to be as respectful of their relationship as possible. Putting as much distance between her and Rachel has been painful. 

Extremely painful. 

Not only did she technically get rejected, she lost her friend. Being closer to Santana and Brittany again is great, but they’re not Rachel. Nobody could ever be a Rachel for her except for Rachel. Brittany’s Rachel is Santana. Santana’s Rachel is Brittany. Mike and Tina are each other’s Rachel. For Quinn, nobody could ever beat Rachel. She set the standard for everybody else. No one will ever compare. 

At that time is when Blaine, with absolutely no hair gel, walks up to the table that she’s standing in front of to get some of the punch that Sue made. “Hey Fabray, you look beautiful tonight,” he compliments as he grabs two cups and the ladle. 

“Thanks,” Quinn’s eyes don’t move away from Finn and Rachel. He pulls her in for a kiss and that’s when her jealousy has completely taken over her. “That song you sang at last year’s prom was “I’m Not Gonna To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You,” right?”

“Yeah,” Blaine responds. “Why do you ask?” 

“I think I’m going to reprise it.” He follows where her eyes are glued to. 

His eyebrows shoot up to his forehead. “About Rachel?” She just simply takes a sip out of the cup she’s drinking out of when he says her name. “Quinn, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Too late,” Quinn mumbles before slamming her cup down on the table, making her way towards the stage. She tells the band what song she wants them to play. 

Immediately she steps up to the microphone getting ready for her cue to start singing. 

_ You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl _

_ You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl _

Tina and Brittany are there to back her up just like they were the previous year with Blaine, who is standing right in front of the stage with a wide eyed expression. He tried chasing after Quinn to stop her but it’s too late now. 

_ One, _

_ I'm biting my tongue _

_ Two, _

_ He's kissin' on you _

_ Three, _

_ Oh, why can't you see? _

_ One! Two! Three! Four! _

She watches Finn and Rachel carefully. Rachel still hasn’t noticed that it’s her singing. 

_ The word's on the streets and it's on the news _

_ I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you _

_ He's got two left feet and he bites my moves _

_ I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance _

_ The second I do, I know we're gonna be through _

_ I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you _

_ He don't suspect a thing. I wish he'd get a clue _

_ I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance  _

Rachel looks over Finn’s shoulder and sees Quinn. Her eyes instantly widen in recognition of what’s happening. 

_ One, _

_ I'm biting my tongue _

_ Two, _

_ He's kissin' on you _

_ Three, _

_ Oh, why can't you see? _

_ One! Two! Three! Four! _

_ One, _

_ I'm biting my tongue _

_ Two, _

_ He's kissin' on you _

_ Three, _

_ Oh, why can't you see? _

_ One! Two! Three! Four! _

Rachel shakes her head at her. 

_ The word's on the streets and it's on the news _

_ I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you _

_ He's got two left feet and he bites my moves _

_ I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance _

_ The second I do, I know we're gonna be through _

_ I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you _

_ He don't suspect a thing. I wish he'd get a clue _

_ I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance _

By the end of that chorus Rachel has left Finn behind and has started making her way in the direction of the stage. 

_ One, _

_ I'm biting my tongue _

_ Two, _

_ He's kissin' on you _

_ Three, _

_ Oh, why can't you see? _

_ One! Two! Three! Four! _

_ The word's on the streets and it's on the news _

_ I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you _

_ He's got two left feet and he bites my moves _

_ I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance _

_ The second I do, I know we're gonna be through _

_ I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you _

_ He don't suspect a thing. I wish he'd get a clue _

_ I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance _

Rachel has reached the stage at this point. Quinn realized what she just did and how bad it was. She mouths an “I’m sorry” to her before leaving the stage, running out of the gymnasium. 

Quinn doesn’t know what came over her, but she knows it’s not good and that she shouldn’t have done it. 

_ Damn it _ . 

Why didn’t she just listen to Blaine? He literally told her not to do it. 

Fuck her jealous rage. 

… 

Rachel makes her way back to Finn, who is sitting at one of the tables that is set up, with a somber look on his face. She squeezes between many students and couples before she reaches her destination of the chair across from him. 

“I ca-” she begins but he cuts her off. 

“Do you have feelings for Quinn?” He questions. She doesn’t answer. “You want to be with her don’t you?” 

“Finn…” she trails off. 

“That’s why you postponed the wedding right?” His voice cracking as he says it. “Because you have feelings for each other?” 

“Yes,” Rachel finally answers. It’s the first time she has admitted it out loud. His breath hitches. She can tell he’s incredibly hurt and is holding back his tears. “I’m so sorry.” 

He shakes his head, his jaw slightly clenched. “Don’t apologize. It’s not going to change anything.” His amber eyes meet hers. “I want you to be happy, Rachel. Even if it’s not with me.” She looks down at the floor because of the guilt she’s feeling. “I’m not thrilled. This sucks. But I don’t want there to be anymore drama tonight.” 

Rachel nods. 

“I’m going to go hangout with Rory and Artie until they announce prom king and queen. I need to cool down so that if Quinn and I win we can still do the dance.” 

“Okay.” She looks down at her finger that has the engagement ring on it. She sighs before sliding it off and passing it to him. “You should probably have that back.” He takes it out of her hand, slips it into his pocket, then leaves her alone at the table. 

What a way to become single. 

… 

While Quinn and Santana counted the votes, Santana took the liberty of giving her a pep talk. 

“You’re an idiot for doing that. Don’t mess with Quinn when she’s in jealous rage,” Santana tells her. Then a smile grew on her face. “Not gonna lie though it was honestly pretty badass. Not sure which is better, you singing that or Rachel singing “Gives You Hell” to Finn during the first year of glee club.” 

Quinn is just simply ignoring what she’s saying at this point. Her focus is on counting the votes. 

Santana’s face turns hard as she finishes her box. “My count for king is the same as yours. I don’t get it. How can Brittany only have gotten four votes? This dino prom theme was a smash.” 

“Well maybe it has to do with the fact that she’s a girl. They may have nominated two lesbian prom queen candidates and a bisexual woman as prom king, but that doesn’t mean any of us will win.”

Santana stands up. “Well screw this. I don’t want to be queen if Britt isn’t king.” 

“Well good because my count for queen was the same as yours. I won by one vote.” Quinn drops the pen she was using to tally, and looks up. Santana walks over to the chalkboard and begins writing on it. 

She doesn’t feel any different. 

“I won.” She pauses because she honestly can’t believe it. “It’s everything I ever wanted and I don’t feel any different.” 

“Cool,” Santana says, sounding incredibly bummed out. “I mean I guess you deserve to win, you’ve been through hell the past few years.” 

Quinn sighs and stands up. She turns around to face her friend, leaning up against the table she was just sitting at. “You know we really have had the dream high school careers? For the most part anyway.” Santana listens intently on what she is saying. “Mega popular. We did whatever we wanted to whoever we wanted.” Santana smiles at her to which Quinn returns. “You know I’m really not that surprised that we were the top two candidates.” 

“Well this place would be boring if we weren’t so awesome.” 

“Don’t you want to leave this place having made a difference?” 

She answered with a nod and they came to a decision. 

… 

Principal Figgins steps up to the microphone. “I have an announcement to make,” he pauses briefly just for the effect. “There are reptiles living in McKinley toilets no more. The family of snakes have been safely moved to the zoo where they can live out their lives in the toilets there.” There’s a round of applause from everyone. Of course there was a family of snakes living in the toilets. “And now this year's prom court…” the drummer performs a perfect sounding drum roll. “Nominees for the prom king are… Finn Hudson,” there are several loud cheers. “Rick “the stick” Nelson.” A much quieter cheer is offered from the students. “And President Brittany S. Pierce.” The cheer is louder just like it was for Finn. “Nominees for prom queen… Missy Gunderson.”  _ Again, who in the hell is that?  _ Quinn has never heard of her until this whole prom thing started. “Santana Lopez,” Figgins makes sure to add much emphasis on her last name. “And Miss Quinn Fabray.” Quinn walks out with a huge smile on her face. She stands directly next to Santana. “I’d like to invite last year’s queen, sassy male student Kurt Hummel to crown this year's winner.” 

The band begins to play music as Kurt makes his way up to the stage. 

“And this year’s prom king is… hmm...,” Figgins smiles. “Mr. Finn Hudson.” A thunderous applause is heard around the gym as he steps up to the front of the stage. Kurt places the crown on his head as Figgins does a circular motion with the scepter before handing to him. Finn gratefully takes it from him. “And the winner of prom queen is…” he snickers as he reads the name. “Students for the second year in a row, we have prom anarchy.” Everyone is giving him a questioning look. Well except for the all-knowing Quinn and Santana in this situation. “Receiving the majority of write-in votes, I would like to welcome on the stage… Miss Rachel Berry.” 

The spotlight moves, landing on her. Quinn can’t help but smile at her. She’s so stunning. Absolutely radiant. 

There’s a moment of silence before everyone starts applauding her of her win. She makes her way to the stage, after she processes the information that has been given. Quinn can see the level of shock just by her facial expression. Kurt places the crown on her head. As he does Quinn can hear him whisper the words “smile and breathe” to her. Figgins gives her her scepter. She’s still in shock. “McKinley Titans bow down to your new leaders.” More applause is heard. “And now this year’s first dance of your senior king and queen.” 

Finn looks over at Quinn and she nods at him. He looks between the two of them, takes Rachel’s hand in his, guiding her out to the dance floor. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Rachel asks him. 

He glances up at Quinn who is about to get ready to sing. “I’m fine with it, but I think someone else deserves this first dance with you as  _ her  _ queen.” 

She gives him a questioning look. He answers by gesturing up at Quinn. “Are you sure?”

“It’s okay,” he reassures her. “Go.” He half smiles at her. 

She smiles back at him, then turns around, making a beeline to the stage. Everyone is very much confused, including Quinn. 

“Rachel what are you-” the blonde begins to ask before Rachel blurts out her question. 

“Can I have this dance?” a nervous smile on her face as she offers her hand.

She looks to Finn and he nods. 

“Sure thing.” A huge grin grows, taking Rachel’s hand in hers. 

Mercedes and Santana start to sing the song that Quinn was about to sing with Santana. Which is “Take My Breath Away.” 

Quinn takes the lead in their slow dance, once they get into the position. “This isn’t some joke right?” Rachel questions. “They’re not gonna drop pig’s blood on me like they did in  _ Carrie _ ?” 

Quinn chuckles. “No they’re not. Trust me.” 

“Girls like me don’t win titles like this, Quinn.” 

Quinn shakes her head. “Don’t say that. You’re beautiful. The most beautiful girl in this room,” she whispers to her as they sway. 

“That title belongs to you.” 

“Not from where I’m standing.” She’s looking at Rachel in pure admiration. No words will ever be enough to describe how she feels for this girl, her queen. “You are the most talented, I know you’ll kill me if I don’t list that one first.” Rachel chuckles. “You are the most talented, beautiful, and sexiest person in this room. So much about you has changed since that first day of high school. You were amazing then and you’re amazing now. You’ve inspired me and have helped me so much despite our past. You’re extraordinary.” 

Rachel blushes. The blush only grows bigger when Finn places the king crown on top of Quinn’s head. Quinn can’t help but smile even bigger than what she already does when she feels it being placed. “Looks like you’re my king,” she giggles. 

“You know it.” 

Rachel places her chin on Quinn’s shoulder, prompting Quinn to rest her head against hers. 

During the dance Rachel began to hear her singing the lyrics of the song to her. 

_ And say  _

_ Take my breath away  _

_ My love  _

_ Take my breath away  _

_ My love  _

_ Take my breath away, oh _

_ Away  _

_ Take my breath away _

Rachel moves her head off of Quinn’s shoulder. She presses her lips to hers with gentle touch, before it becomes much deeper and passionate. 

Taking Quinn’s breath away is exactly what Rachel did. 

The song ends, but their kiss does not. 

And neither does their dance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on twitter @nerdagron


End file.
